


Bleed for Me

by OnceUponAGirl2237



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Alternate Universe - The Vampire Diaries Fusion, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAGirl2237/pseuds/OnceUponAGirl2237
Summary: Rey met Ben when she was 18 years old. The only problem, she hadn’t aged a day in three years after being turned into a vampire. She decides to separate herself from him, knowing she would ruin his life if she stuck around. 18 more years pass and she’s reunited with those same deep, brown eyes. Will he be able to face the real truth of who she is, or will he try and kill her like all the other humans?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Bleed for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers! I’ve had this idea on my mind for such a long time and I’m ready to get it out here. Updates will be sporadic because I am in University and barely have time to sleep. (Currently writing this at 2 AM) Please feel free to comment and let me know what you think! :)

Rey entered into the cold warehouse, heels clicking against the hard ground with every step she took. This "wonderful" place had been home for so long, but after getting out she realized what a drab it was. The only time she came here was for business, and it was never good. However, she owed these people her life and was, in turn, in their debt.

At the age of 18 she had been jumped on the street by a local drunk, Plutt, and was beaten nearly to death. Once the EMT's arrived they realized her internal bleeding was to extensive. Her last memory was a pretty blonde biting her own wrist and forcing it to Rey's mouth. After that everything went black.

Rey had never expected to wake up again, but miraculously she did. However, it wasn't in a hospital, but this very warehouse. Kaydel has saved her life that day, but at what cost? Now she was no longer human, but some sick creature that kids told each other as a campfire tale. 

"Rey, glad you could make it." 

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a loud mans voice. After looking up, she recognized her friend Finn and smiled gently.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," she quipped before hugging him tight.

"Where have you been? No ones seen you since the last meeting..." His eyes sparkled with worry and she shook him off.

"Staying in the shadows, that's all. More and more people are popping up with vervain in their system. It makes it hard to compel the hospitals for blood," she frowned, remembering the deer she had killed to satisfy her hunger.

Finn kept quiet, looking down. "About that... Palpatine has a mission for you. There's been talk of a hunter in the area. He's been stocking the water systems with vervain, keeping the humans alert. Sheev requests you take care of him."

Rey frowned and rubbed her temples. She hated killing people, but understood what it took to survive. She owed these people her life, and she couldn't screw this up. 

"Give me the name and address. I'll find a way to get close to him and make him and his supplies disappear." Her gaze was steady as she spoke, pulling out her phone and opening the notes.

Finn nodded with a grim look before speaking. "The name is Kylo Ren. He's living in the old Solo house. We haven't seen him around much, but we know he's somehow getting to the higher-ups."

Read heart skipped a beat at the mention of the name Solo. A few years after she'd been turned, she met Ben. She had quickly fallen in love with him but after two more years of not aging she knew she couldn't continue lying to him. The only option was to turn him and she would never want to hurt him. She left with no explanation and never saw him again.

"Rey?" Finn shook her shoulder lightly, eyes understanding. "You zoned out on me."

"I-I'm sorry. Just... remembering old times." She flashed him a smile before stepping away. "I'll get right on this. He'll be gone before tomorrow."

Her friend nodded with a smile and tossed her a blood bag from the table behind him. "Know that you've always got a supply here Rey. You're welcome any time."

She caught it easily and nodded in acknowledgement. "Thanks Finn. Tell Poe I said hi."

At that, she left swiftly, biting into the bag and draining it with ease. She would need her energy to be able to do as the group asked, even if she resented taking someone's life.

Rey quickly used her speed to reach the old Solo house and was surprised to see a young man in the yard. He looked to be around 15 and had a shaggy mop of black hair. He caught her staring and smiled awkwardly.

"Can I help you?" His voice cracked and she smiled, remembering a time when Ben would've sounded the same.

"I'm sorry to intrude. I used to live in this house and I came by to see if I could visit. The old owners used to let me walk through the house." She tried her best to sound convincing, knowing it sounded silly, but this just got more complicated with a child involved.

The boy looked uneasy at first but nodded. "Sure. I'm sure my dad won't mind. We were just setting up dinner if you'd like to join."

'Way to trusting,' Rey thought to herself as she nodded eagerly and followed him to the door.

Right as her feet went to cross the line, she was stopped by an invisible force. The boy looked back, brows drawn together.

"You're good to come in if you want." He said with a smile and disappeared in the kitchen.

Rey sighed in relief and stepped in, looking around. Not much had changed in 18 years, and she could've sworn she could still smell the sandalwood and embers of Ben.

She was seemingly left alone as she wandered the first floor, memories flooding back to her. As she rounded the corner to enter the kitchen she rammed into something hard and steady. Rey's eyes scanned up to meet the same honey brown that haunted her dreams. Ben Solo, much older than their last encounter, stood before her with a stake pushed against her chest. 

"You have two minutes to explain why the fuck you're here," he growled in a low tone that sent shivers down her spine.

She relished the feeling of his hand forcing her against the wall and almost forgot she was in danger. His shoulder length black hair hung in his eyes as he watched her in waiting.

"Ben," was all Rey could muster, letting out a soft breath. 

He was Kylo Ren, and he was the hunter.


End file.
